digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Agumon (DCS)
|in-training=Koromon |rookie='Agumon' |champion=Greymon |ultimate=SkullGreymon MetalGreymon |mega=WarGreymon Omegamon |DNApartner=MetalGarurumon |DNAmega=Omegamon }} Agumon is a fictional character and from the fanfictional Digimon Cinematic Sagas. Agumon was originally one of the two recruits of the Guardian Knights who formed Omegamon, and is currently partner to a DigiDestined named Troy Dawkins. Description Agumon is not as reckless as Troy, but they're both kind and compassionate. Ever since meeting Troy, Agumon has been a loyal protector and follower of his human partner. They both an incredibly courageous nature. Attacks *'Baby Flame': Shoots an orange and red fireball from his mouth. Appearances Films Digimon: First Adventure The film describes how Agumon met Troy for the first time. He and the other Partner Digimon Bio-Emerged into the real world with the Digivices as Koromon, and Digivolved into Agumon for the first time in the battle against Kuwagamon. Kevin Harmon took care of Agumon and the others until Troy and four children were told to arrive into the Streamix Corporation office. But they were sent into the Digital World by Devimon's interference with the Black Gears. Agumon was sent with Troy into the Freezeland on the File Island. They explored the area and faced Yukidarumon who was also controlled by a Black Gear. Agumon Digivolved into Greymon for the first time and freed Yukidarumon. They were told about Devimon and went down into the sewer tubes to find Jake Thacher and Betamon who were attacked by Drimogemon. After Drimogemon was released, they traveled into the Village of Beginnings to save Edmund Harmon and Patamon from Leomon who was controlled by six Black Gears. After Leomon was free, Agumon listened with the DigiDestined and the other Partner Digimon story about the origins of the darkness in the Digital World and how the DigiDestined were meant to destroy it. Then, they all agreed to follow Devimon's forces into Kyoto. In Kyoto, Agumon was part of the team that fought against Centauromon and Unimon. After freeing them from the control of the Black Gears, they joined the others to destroy Devimon. However, none of the Partner Digimon was powerful enough, and it was the sacrifice of Angemon that secured the victory for the DigiDestined. One month after the battle of Kyoto, Agumon was living with the other Partner Digimon in the special office of the Streamix Corporation made for the DigiDestined as their headquarters. He occasionally visited Troy's home and met his parents. Digimon: Network Battles Agumon had been on Troy's side for eight months. He was excited to learn a way to Digivolve into the Ultimate Level. Troy, however, starts pressuring him and after the defeat of Shellmon and during the first confrontation with the DigiShadow, Troy's anger and foolhardy actions caused Agumon to temporarily Dark Digivolve into SkullGreymon and go rampage. SkullGreymon stopped and De-Digivolved into Koromon when he ran out of energy. After this incident, Troy became unwilling to let his partner fight. Koromon later accompanied Troy into the Server Continent and Digivolved to Agumon. When captured by Etemon and his minions, Agumon was still not allowed to Digivolve. But in the final battle, Troy finally left his mistakes behind and Agumon Digivolved again, even learning to Digivolve into his true Ultimate form: MetalGreymon. In the climax of the battle, MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon managed to defeat Etemon. Digimon: The Third World Two years later, Agumon had fought against several randomly Bio-Emerged Digimon. But he and Gabumon were no longer the only power assets, since Piyomon and Tentomon had learned to Digivolve into Ultimate Level as well. That helped the DigiDestined to defeat Mammon when Agumon was too weak to fight. When Vamdemon's forces attacked Gennai's house, Agumon was there to fight. He, however was quickly forced to De-Digivolve after Phantomon attacked him. Agumon's image was also seen in one of the cards needed to open the gate in Vamdemon's castle. Using that card opened the gateway to the Dark Ocean, while replacing it a card of Gomamon turned it into the gateway to the human world. In the final battle, Agumon fought as MetalGreymon until he was forced to De-Digivolve back by BelialVamdemon (Vamdemon's Mega form). But an orb given by Gennai gave him an ability to Warp Digivolve into WarGreymon. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 1 One year later, when the Chaotic Masters attack both the Digital World and the real world, Agumon is easily defeated by them as WarGreymon. After evacuating Los Angeles, Agumon is a little reluctant to face the enemies again, but when Seamus and Gabumon challenged Troy into a fight, Agumon accepts it only to make them to come to their senses again. After the Digimon Sovereigns interrupt the fight, Troy and Agumon are among those who remain in Cape Town, South Africa. When the city is invaded by MetalSeadramon and his army, Agumon is informed by Kevin about new techniques he has never before used as WarGreymon. One of them is Dramon Killer, effective against Dramon-type Digimon. Agumon Warp Digivolves into WarGreymon to challenge MetalSeadramon, but using Dramon Killer becomes too hard for him. Finally he manages to destroy MetalSeadramon through another strategy. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 2 During the attack Machinedramon's headquarters, WarGreymon manages to scratch a little bit before De-Digivolving before Imperialdramon Fighter Mode finished off the third Chaotic Master. Then Agumon temporarily joins the other DigiDestined and Partner Digimon in the evacuation point until they decide to challenge Piemon, the last Chaotic Master. While fighting against Piemon, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Imperialdramon cross through several distortions and are evading every attack of their opponent. But just when Piemon is about to be overpowered by them, Piemon's new powers emerge and strike almost every DigiDestined and Partner Digimon down. HolyAngemon (Patamon's Ultimate form), however, restores them to full power. After HolyAngemon destroys open a door named Heaven's Gate to destroy Piemon's minions, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Imperialdramon made Piemon to be destroyed by the door as well. But Piemon's actions had already made the distortions of the worlds even larger and released his master, Apocalymon, from the dark space behind the Wall of Fire. Apocalymon took away Agumon's power and destroyed Troy's Digivice and the Crest of Courage in order to prevent him from Digivolving ever again. But the collective will of all DigiDestined as well the finding of the Crest of Destiny allowed the other Crests and Digivices to be restored. Agumon also received an ability to DNA Digivolve as WarGreymon with MetalGarurumon to become Omegamon. While Omegamon and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode purified the corrupted Digimon spirits who had bound themselves to Apocalymon, the DigiDestined sacrificed their Crests to break Apocalymon's connection to the original darkness and used their Digivices to destroy his main body once and for all. But after Robert Harmon had sacrificed himself to restore the balance between the worlds, Troy and Agumon were forced to go separate ways because the natural laws of the worlds didn't allow the Digimon to say in the real world or humans to stay in the Digital World. In 2021, Agumon met Troy again when the Worldwide Network of the DigiDestined (W.N.D.D.) started the first test of the balanced Digi-Gate which allow traveling between the worlds without causing distortions. Agumon was then happily reunited with Troy. Digimon: Evolution Beyond Despite Mercurimon's attempts to prevent the DigiDestined from interfering with his plans, the DigiGnomes had allowed Agumon to communicate with a holographic apparition of Troy. Agumon took Troy into the place where the Tamers had fought against Beelzemon. After secretly witnessing Tatsuya Munemori's partner Guilmon Dark Digivolving into Megidramon, Agumon and Troy revealed themselves to Tatsuya. After Megidramon was almost killed by Beelzemon, Agumon recounted his Dark Digivolution into SkullGreymon incident. This motivated Tatsuya and Guilmon to become even closer, allowing them to Biomerge into a Mega Level Digimon Gallantmon. Digimon: Judgement Code Mercurimon and Apollomon had sent Edmund, Gia, Patamon and Tailmon to restore the ability of every DigiDestined to make their partners to Digivolve into Ultimate and Mega forms. Agumon also regained his ability to DNA Digivolve with Gabumon into Omegamon who was sent to assist the Tamers in the final battle against D-Reaper, since the former members of the W.N.D.D. considered every available member of the Guardian Knights to needed. Spin-offs DigiPast Chronicles In the Arc 1, set in 1986–1990, Agumon was already among the Digimon recruited to be trained as Guardian Knights. While an unembodied version of Omegamon was one of the original founders of the Knights, his data was transferred into Agumon and Gabumon to make them capable of DNA Digivolving into a new Omegamon. After the Seven Great Demon Lords are defeated and their Digi-Eggs sealed away, Agumon is turned into a Digi-Egg, waiting to be reborn without any memories of his past. In the Arc 3, set between 2003 and the events of the films, Agumon's Digi-Egg was found by Huckmon and Veedramon who gave it to the Digital Agents to ensure that he becomes one of the Partner Digimon of the DigiDestined. Digimon Special: BlackWarGreymon Between the events of The Third World and Digitaclysm, Agumon is kidnapped by Dagomon and the Deep Ones. Dagomon uses a fragment of Agumon's daya and 100 Dark Spires to create BlackWarGreymon to destroy the DigiDestined and take Gia back to the Dark Ocean. BlackWarGreymon rebels against Dagomon, but wants to find a meaning for his life. Agumon fights against him as WarGreymon and receives assistance from MetalGarurumon and Imperialdramon to make BlackWarGreymon realize his errors. When BlackWarGreymon sacrificed himself to stop Dagomon, Agumon realized that BlackWarGreymon's feelings originally came from his own anxiousness and fear. Other forms Category:Fan Digimon